Charmia
'''Charmia '''is a semi-canon couple between Charles and Mia. Relationship Charles and Mia shares a very strong relationship with each other. For Charles, it was love at first sight. He was shown to be caring towards Mia's advances and antics. Their bond started with the fact that Charles was the one who helped Mia conquer her shyness and stage fright during the aftermath of Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. When Charles first met Mia, he falls in love at first sight to her, and vows to be her 'knight'Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity and tries to talk or stalk her whenever or wherever possible. Whereas for Mia, her feelings towards Charles are relatively unknown. And Charles believes that he is 'stuck in the friend zone' whenever Mia did not display any feelings for him when he tries to confess. Usually, Charles will search for ways to catch Mia's attention or to impress her, even if the chances of doing so are slim or impossible. Despite all the attempts and crazy antics Charles had shown Mia, Mia's true feelings toward Charles still remains unknown. In spite of Charles' mutual feelings towards the latter, there are times when they had misunderstandings and believes to the opposite. One of those times was when Mia coldly reacted to Charles' stalking habit and told him to stop, ending up having Charles to do the same to her; and soon got even worse when Sera purposely snatched Mia's butterfly hair clip which is a gift from Charles, from her and placed the blame all on the latter, hence infuriating Charles and almost making him loose his feelings for Mia. However, his feelings return after Sera told them that she purposely fell down and pretended to be sick to make Charles hate Mia.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Synopsis Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Style with Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Happy Holidays!: Travel Starstruck!: Fandom Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Kitchen Capers: Cooking Tiny Terror: Manners Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Upcoming Book 28 Evidence * It is obvious that Charles has a crush on Mia. * Charles often stalks Mia in order to 'protect' her from danger wherever and whenever possible. * It is not confirmed whether Mia have romantic feelings for Charles, but it was clear that she greatly respects him as a friend and tries to help or support him whenever he is in need. * Charles always/frequently blushes whenever he sees Mia displaying the lovable and cute side of her. * Charles is willing to do anything for Mia. * In Tiny Terror: Manners, Mia was seen blushing when Charles knelt down to slip the glass sandal on her feet. * Mia pitied that Charles always brought noodles to school, so she prepared food for Charles. * Mia cares deeply for Charles. * Mia does not want to end her friendship with Charles. This was shown in Tiny Terror: Manners. * Mia once spoke up for Charles when her classmates told Teacher Miyuki that he was a stranger. This was shown in Girls On Guard: Self-Defence. Among the Fans Charmia is possibly the most shipped couple in Candy Series. This is because the pair shares a very strong and close chemistry with each other. Another reason maybe because of Mia being oblivious to Charles' love for her or they think that the pair match each other. The pair also appeared in almost every artwork drawn by the illustrators (even though some artworks displays Charles in the background). So far, Charmia is the focused pair in these five books, in sequence: * Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity * Season of Blossoms: Growing Up * Tiny Terror: Manners * More Than Friends: Feelings * Upcoming book 28 Image Gallery Comic Charmia.jpeg|Charles and Mia walking down the fashion runway in matching designer clothes Everybodys-favourite-friends-amity-g2-e.jpg|Charles and Mia in the Cover of book 3 G12-season-of-glossoms-growing-up-e.jpg|Charles and Mia in the Cover of book 12 Book-20.jpg|Charles and Mia in the Cover of book 20 Firstmeeting.jpg|Charles finds Mia within the bushes Charmiatalking.jpg|The conversation between the two 20161130 150906.jpg|Charles and Mia in Book 28 .jpg|Charles upsetting about the fact that he was shorter than Mia. A sad Charles with a sad Mia.jpg|An upset Charles with a sad Mia. Charles found Mia.jpg|Charles found Mia. Charles and Mia.jpg|Charles looking for Mia for a very long time. Charles happy.jpg|Charles fantasizing over the sweet and pretty Mia. Charles and Mia moment.jpg|Charles helping Mia to put on the glass slipper. Challenges.jpg|The challenges between their friendship. I will protect you.jpg|Charles protecting Mia. Mia smile.jpg|Mia saying goodbye to Charles. Charles releasing the butterfly.png|Mia's birthday present. 20161208_135645.jpg|Charles and Mia 20161208_140551.jpg|Charles smiling at Mia|link=Charles smiling at Mia 20161208_141045.jpg|Charles saying that he will protect Mia|link=Charles saying that he will protect Mia 20161208_141729.jpg|Mia apologising to Charles|link=Mia apologising to Charles 1481185629633-581294883.jpg|Mia blushing when Charles knelt down to slip the glass sliper on her feet 1481191082912716653055.jpg|Charles telling Mia that no matter what he will always protect her 14811914877331973810803.jpg|Mia telling Charles that she wishes both of them will find their own confidant 1481192222634-1403965491.jpg|Charles immediately rushed to Mia's side when she said she was very troubled 20161208 183623.jpg|Charles' gift to Mia 20161208 183946.jpg|Charles walking away from Mia 1481194030065-858212542.jpg|Charles' heart came out of his chest when he saw Mia looking pretty and cute 1481194254895885434749.jpg|Mia invites Charles to her birthday party Candy Factory's artwork Arigatou.png|Charles and Mia side by side Candygirls.jpg|Mia with Candy JEM and Charles in the background Couples.jpg|Charmia as one of the couples Jem.jpg|The events of book 12 Charmia 2.jpg|Charles helping Mia to hide from the rain Candy JEM and Charles.jpg|Mia on top of Charles 20161204_203513.jpg|Artwork from Wish! Charles behind Mia. 1480855197061767784813.jpg|Artwork from Hope! Charles blushing when Mia looks at him! Trivia * We can sometimes see Charles in the background. This is because he always stalks Mia. * Joni and Emilia commented on Charles and Mia's relationship before. References 3. Tiny Terror: Manners External links # Link to origin of photos Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Browse Candy Meow Pairings